The Angel's Lament
by Brandishing No.2 Pencils
Summary: Nico held Percy, desperately trying to save him. And wept at last. (Written for "Break the Fandom" challenge.)


**Author's Note:** Written for "_Break the Fandom_" challenge. Constructive reviews are appreciated.

* * *

_When the angel weeps, the sadness of it gives you a new perspective..._

_—_

You stupid Seaweed Brain! Why do you have to follow through the Prophecy of Seven? Have you finally gone mad?

E ora sei morto!

_An oath to keep with a final breath..._

BIG DEAL! You saved me. You kept your promise to Bianca to protect me. You never thought that it was too late.

E ora sei morto!

You gave me hope. You once said that I can be accepted, but I know that you will never understand. The pain of my situation. My tabooed personality. _The cruel society..._

Sometimes, I wondered if the latter was a worse monster than Tartarus.

But maybe...it is my fault too. I should've tried to at least establish a deep friendship with you. But I can't. Because I might not be able to stop myself from showing you affection.

Besides, I don't like being _touched_.

Whoever had done this...horrible..._destruction_ upon you, I will hunt them. It is my fatal flaw...to hold a grudge. Nevertheless, I will not let this stop me.

I am the Ghost King.

I am the legendary son of Hades...

_Wait_—I have power over the dead...

Maybe I could revive you.

Bring you back...

Uh! Why is my face wet? I don't remember splashing myself with water. Perspiration, maybe? Because I know that these are not tears. _I don't cry._

I summoned my energy to heal you. I called your soul from the Underworld. The tug of darkness weakened me, but I will fight back.

_Many demigods had blackened my name...but for once, I will be your light._

I held your head tenderly, and I tried not to remember those last words before you died. But I can't push them away.

Those are the only things left that I could treasure.

Why can't I find you in my father's realm? Usually, I could sense the spirits that I wanted to seek like a detector. Come to me. Don't you want to be found? Please, I am lost like a child.

I look at you. And I realized that you are a child too. We are children forced to fight in a war that was never really ours to compete in.

I hate you, you know that? You are brave, and noble, and good. Things that I will never be. Reasonable dark thoughts here and there, while I am drowning in my negativity.

I hear fighting.

They used your blood. _The blood of Olympus._

You sacrificed yourself so they won't use mine. I wondered how it was enough. I can't believe it.

E ora sei morto!

Gah! What is this? I am tiring...and I still couldn't find you. You're not in my radar.

If only I had summoned skeletons to protect us.

Not only from Gaea...

But also from Eros.

_But my army never came..._

I can't do this any longer. I am so sorry...I need to pull back...

A very recent memory kept on distracting me. Maybe if I will relive it...it might stop.

* * *

"Stop!" Percy said. "I am the one you want! Leave the kid alone."

There was a silence in the room. Suddenly, as if with unspoken approval, a figure shrouded in black beckoned to him, and it sent a stream of smoke that incapacitated him quickly, gaining his life force.

"Grah!" the son of Poseidon cried. "Aaargh!"

It was then that he collapsed like a puppet with no strings. A black mist surrounded him. Someone raised a knife—

"NOOOOOO!"

Nico's eyes widened, and his throat screamed an unearthly sound, full of anguish.

And burning pain.

And empty sorrow.

And unconcealed mourning.

For a lost love.

But the damage was done.

* * *

ENOUGH OF THIS! You despicable child of the sea god! Even if you are dead, you still are my hero. _My tainted hero._

You are a living Mythomagic character. My allies in that game don't die under my watch you know. And you better not...

I could've pitted you against Kampe.

I could've betted that you would win against the Minotaur.

I could've helped you attain victory against Polybotes.

I couldn't stop pretending anymore. You are gone. I just have to accept the fact.

My throat hurts, like I have been shouting. It felt raw. That's strange...I lost my voice.

Something splashed on your face. Water. Where did they come from? I felt a stream of watery regrets pour down my face.

Water...I need more water. It..

...might...

...help...

...you.

I turned my head around, absorbing the surroundings and trying to block out the echoing lament coming from my voice, I saw a fountain at the far left.

Adrenaline rushed through me, giving me strength.

You might live.

I pushed myself under you...Praying that I have not made things worse, even if I saw flecks of red...

A few steps towards the cure, and I stumbled. I scolded myself. I dragged our bodies closer to the source of life.

_A few feet..._

I can almost feel you breathing, but what came out was empty nothingness.

_A few inches..._

You seem to be only asleep, but why won't you wake up. Don't be like, Bianca...

_A few centimeters..._

Let's go home, Perseus. All I have done is to save you.

SPLASH!

The water accepted you like their own. It was stained by the liquid from your body. And to my joy, the wounds started to close.

I watched as the scratches disappeared. I observed the skin knitting back together, and the bruises fading. Your black hair was spread out, but I resisted the urge to touch it.

I am curious though. _Why are you still pale?_

I scream your name.

PERCY!

Nothing happened. So, I tried again.

PERCY!

Silence.

Come on! You can't lose. You've come so far.

What would I say to your friends? You have so many of them: Jason and Piper and Leo and Frank and Hazel...

And...

And _Annabeth_. You promised not to leave her...ever again. You should've sworn by the Styx.

E ora sei morto. Italian for "And now you are dead."

E ora sei morto.

And now you are dead.

I wanted you to know that I am your friend that never was.

I love you. Romantic or not...I do not care.

But I am unlucky...

And now you are dead.

Unless...I give my life up for yours. _My life...for my "enemy's" life._

I soaked my hand by laying it on your chest, where the heart is. It wasn't beating.

I took a deep breath, and I willed my energy to flow into yours.

_'Can you surf really well then?'_

They are coming. My hurtful memories. The question was a silly one, but I held on to it.

_'Is that...is that blue birthday cake?'_

I think I see color rushing to your cheeks...and my hands started to become colder. It's just eighteen days before your birthday...

_'Do you really believe that Percy?'_

I think I saw your hand move. My eyes started dimming. In my mind's eye, I saw myself looking down a chasm. You held Annabeth on one hand, and the jutting rock on the other desperately. You are too far...just like you always were.

You asked me a request.

'_I—I will.'_

I promised to do what you asked.

And you just fell.

_Down_.

I opened my eyes with difficulty. I felt feverish, but I sensed your lungs accepting air.

I lied down on the cold floor, with my hand still transferring my life force to yours.

"Nico?"

I felt my hand pushed away, and it fell with a thud beside me. The world was spinning, and getting darker.

And then I saw you. Your eyes are like green lanterns.

"Nico! Stay with me."

_Stupid Percy._ I can't you dolt.

I can't feel anything anymore. But then...

You cradled me in your arms, like a mother does to a dying, crucified son.

I think I felt water splash upon my face...

And then..

_You pressed your lips on mine for a second._ It wasn't romantic. It seemed like an accident.

But I held on to it.

I remember you having amnesia, and I had held out my hand. If only I could do that again...just to reintroduce who I really am.

I loved you.

I was pleased to meet you...

and my name is Nico di Angelo.


End file.
